Todesengel
by RSLFan
Summary: Er weiß, dass er sterben wird. Nur wann? Spielt nach 8x22


House öffnete leise die Hotelzimmertür, balancierte die Pizzaschachtel auf dem rechten Handteller und schloss die Tür mit einem sachten Fußtritt.

Leise Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr und dann Gelächter. Für einen Moment war er irritiert, aber dann dämmerte es ihm, dass der Fernseher lief. Irgendeine TV Show wahrscheinlich. Wilson vertrug keine schwere Programmkost mehr. Wo er früher ein Fan von Discovery Channel und Mythbuster war, sah er heute vorwiegend Sendungen, wo man sich geistig nicht anstrengen musste. Ein Nachteil des Tumors, der in Wilsons Körper wütete.

House strebte dem kleinen Wohnzimmer zu, sah Wilson auf der Couch sitzen und musste schmunzeln. Wo noch vor wenigen Wochen eine künstliche Glatze gewesen war, war sie heute echt. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie die Fakeglatze dazu benutzt hatten, dass Wilson mal mit einer Nutte schlief.

Zuerst war der Onkologe nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, aber letztendlich war er dann froh gewesen, dass sie es durchgezogen hatten.

Das schlichte Danke, House, war es wert gewesen und hatte House mehr bedeutet, als dass er es zugab.

Wilson drehte den Kopf, richtete sich etwas auf und stellte den Fernseher auf stumm.

"Du schaust Ellen?" House war leicht entsetzt. "Was ist mit Dog Whisperer? Oder dieses ganze Einrichtungszeug?"

Verärgert zog Wilson die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Dog Whisperer ist out, seit Hector tot ist", sagte er mit einem leichten Grollen in der Stimme.

"Wenn du danach gehst, dürfest du nur noch Schmalz schauen", bemerkte House sarkastisch., ließ sich neben seinen Freund nieder und öffnete den Karton. "Extra Käse, wie es der Herr gewünscht hatte." Er sah zu, wie Wilson sich ein Stück nahm, wartete gespannt ab.

Der Jüngere bemerkte den Blick des Freundes, runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist? Wartest du, dass ich kotze? Den Gefallen tue ich dir nicht."

"Ja stimmt. Du kotzt lieber heimlich." Auch House bediente sich jetzt. Es dauerte nicht lange und kein Krümel war mehr da.

"Fertig?", fragte House, wartete keine Antwort ab und entsorgte schon den leeren Pizzakarton. "Was ist mit einem Glas Bourbon?", rief er aus der winzigen Küche.

Das Hotelzimmer war schon eine Perle unter den Hotelzimmern. Kein Wunder. Wilson war der Meinung gewesen, dass Geld für ihn jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielte. Er haute seine Kohle auf den Kopf. Warum noch sparen? Das letzte Hemd hatte keine Taschen, wie man so sagte.

"Bring mich doch gleich ins Grab", murmelte Wilson. "Ja!", rief er etwas lauter und kurz darauf erschien House mit zwei Gläsern voll Bourbon.

"Ist das ein billiger Fusel?"

"Spielt das eine Rolle? Alkohol ist Alkohol. Ist doch egal, von wem das Licht ausgeknipst wird." House nahm einen Schluck, verzog das Gesicht. "Scheußlich", bemerkte er.

Auch Wilson nahm einen Schluck. "Der beißt zurück. Jedenfalls ist das Zeug besser, als all der andere Stoff, den du mir immer unter geschoben hast."

"Ich? Ich habe dir nie Zeug unter geschoben", verteidigte sich der Diagnostiker.

"Sicher." Einen Moment schwiegen sie sich an.

Ellens Show ging zu Ende und House zappte auf den Sportkanal um. Er stellte den Ton an und das unverwechselbare Geräusch dröhnender Motoren drang durch das Zimmer.

House wartete auf eine Bemerkung von Wilson und als keine kam, schaute er irritiert den Mann neben sich an.

"Glaubst du an Todesengel?", fragte Wilson statt dessen?

"So wie an Gabriel? Nein. Wird das jetzt tiefgründig? Ich frage nur, damit ich weiß, wie viel ich von dem Zeug hier in mich schütten muss, um deinen Schwachsinn auszuhalten", konterte der Diagnostiker und nahm sogleich einen Schluck von dem Bourbon.

Wilson senkte den Kopf, blickte in sein Glas und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Warum war er so naiv, zu glauben, dass House sich geändert hatte. Nur weil er, Wilson, sterben wird, wird House zum Philosophen.

"Vergiss es", sagte Wilson leise, stellte das Glas ab und erhob sich.

"Bist du jetzt sauer, oder was?", fragte House, blickte zu seinem Freund hoch.

Dieser drehte sich um, erwiderte den Blick und zuckte leicht die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, House. Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden mal reden." Er brach ab, fuhr sich über die Augen. "Es ist alles so kompliziert." Damit drehte er sich um, ging mit langsamen Schritten auf das kleine Schlafzimmer zu.

"Er wartet dort in der Ecke. Er sitzt auf dem Hocker und wartet."

Wilson blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam um. Erstaunen und Unglaube standen in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

"Er trägt Jeans und ein T-Shirt."

Wilsons Atmung beschleunigte sich und er merkte wie im der Schweiß ausbrach. "Du kannst…Du kannst ihn sehen?", hauchte er.

"Ja. Ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen. Damals, als Amber starb, war er in meinem Zimmer."

Wilson hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen würde. Er erbleichte und sofort war House bei ihm und hielt ihn fest.

"Setz dich hin, ehe du mir hier umkippst", sagte House streng, schob Wilson zurück zur Couch.

Schwer ließ sich dieser nieder, brachte kein Wort heraus und starrte House an.

"Ganz ruhig, Wilson." Beunruhigt tastete er nach dem Puls seines Freundes, zählte und stand dann auf. "Bleib sitzen. Ich hole was." Innerlich fluchte er. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und sagen, dass er diesen Typen auch sah? Er hatte doch früher auch immer gelogen. Warum jetzt nicht? Es hätte so leicht sein können. Diesen Typen als Halluzination zu verkaufen, wäre weit besser gewesen, als das, was jetzt kommen würde.

Nach einem kurzen Kramen in seinem Rucksack, hielt er triumphierend ein Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in den Händen.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Wilson noch immer dort, wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte.

Dieser hatte den Blick starr auf die Gestalt in der Ecke gerichtet.

"Siehst du einen Gegenstand der leuchtet?", flüsterte Wilson.

Die Gestalt nickte leicht. Er hob den Arm, deutete auf die Armbanduhr an Wilsons Handgelenk. Ein schwaches grünes pulsierendes Licht war zu sehen. Man hätte fast glauben können, es wäre der Herzschlag von Wilson, der dort zu sehen war.

"Wie lange noch?", fragte Wilson mit angespannter Stimme.

House hielt die Luft an. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er das Beruhigungsmittel in der Hand hielt.

"Das darf ich nicht sagen", antwortete die Gestalt. Die Stimme hatte ein sanftes warmes Timbre. Vertrauen erweckend und doch so traurig. "Es tut mir leid. Ich darf nicht verhandeln, denn dass habe ich schon einmal getan und es hat nur Leid und Kummer gebracht."

"Was? Ich verstehe nicht?" Wilson und House wechselten einen fragenden Blick miteinander.

House zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich neben Wilson.

"Er weiß wovon ich rede." Die Gestalt deutete kurz auf House.

Sichtlich unwohl räusperte sich dieser, legte die Ampulle mit dem Beruhigungsmittel auf den Couchtisch.

"Möchten Sie es erzählen, oder soll ich es tun?", fragte der Mann in der Ecke ruhig.

Wilson drehte den Kopf, blickte seinen Freund an, wartete auf eine Erklärung. Diesem war es unangenehm und er wollte eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen. Über das Damals.

"House?"

Wilsons Stimme ließ ihm zusammen fahren und er hob seinen Blick, begegnete braunen Augen.

"Er war da und meinte, dass meine Zeit abgelaufen wäre. Ich wollte noch nicht, bat um Aufschub. Cuddy und ich näherten uns damals langsam an. Ich erfuhr zum ersten mal, was Liebe und Zuneigung ist. Er willigte schließlich ein, mich nicht mitzunehmen." House unterbrach sich, suchte den Blick mit dem Typen in der Ecke.

"Hätte ich gewusst, was für ein Leid ich verursache, als ich statt dessen zu Ihrer Freundin ging, so hätte ich dem Deal niemals zugestimmt", führte der Mann weiter aus. "Es tut mir leid."

"Wilson, ich…" House eine Hand schloss sich um den Oberarm von Wilson, aber dieser streifte sie ab.

"Ich muss das erst mal verdauen", brachte der Onkologe mühsam hervor, stand auf.

Auch der Mann in der Ecke erhob sich, kam auf Wilson zu. "Sie haben es schon immer gewusst, Wilson. Das, dass ich da bin."

Verwirrt blickte Wilson den Mann an. "Ich? Wie?"

"Die Kälte. Der leichte Windhauch. Sie sagten immer, dass es plötzlich merklich kälter wurde. Ich war immer da, wenn einer ihrer Patienten starb."

"Das ist ein Mythos. Todesengel gibt es nicht. Du bist nicht real." Er rieb sich die Augen, versuchte damit, dass Gespenst, diesen Typen vor sich, zu verscheuchen.

"Nein. "

Aufmerksam beobachtete House die Beiden. Plötzlich setzte er sich gerade auf.

"Moment mal. Wenn ihr Leute immer nur für die zu sehen sind, die sterben, warum sehe ich dich dann auch?"

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Todesengel.

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich dachte, Sie sind ein Genie, wenn es darum geht, Puzzle zu lösen."

Wilson drehte sich zu House und sein Blick war ungläubig.

House erhob sich unsicher. "Das ist jetzt aber absurd. Er ist der Todeskandidat. Nicht ich."

"Das stimmt. Wilson ist, sagen wir mal, offiziell dran. Sie werden ihm folgen."

Ein leicht hysterisches Lachen erklang. Wilson lachte.

Verwundert schauten die beiden Männer Wilson an.

"Das ist so absurd." Wilson wischte sich die Lachtränen weg. "Sorry, sind die Nerven." Er versuchte, wieder ernst zu werden.

"Wie werden wir sterben?", fragte House ruhig. Er hatte sich ja schon immer gefragt, warum er nicht schon früher hops gegangen war. Bei seinem Lebensstil und der ganzen Tablettensucht. Das er jetzt seinem Freund folgen würde, belustigte und schockierte ihn gleichermaßen. Sicher, jeder musste irgendwann einmal sterben, aber zu wissen, dass es soweit war, war schon etwas anderes.

"Stopp! Ich will es gar nicht wissen", warf Wilson ein. "Wenn du deine Todesart erfahren willst…Bitte. Ich will es jedenfalls nicht wissen. Schon schlimm genug, dass ich weiß, dass hier der leibhaftige Tod steht…"

"Ich bin nicht der Tod. Nur ein Engel."

"Lassen wir die Haarspalterei. Tod ist Tod. Ob Engel oder was weiß ich." Wilsons Blase machte sich bemerkbar und er steuerte das Bad an.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte House.

"Ich muss mal. Willst du mitkommen, oder was?", fauchte Wilson ihn an.

Wilson verschwand im Bad und die beiden Männer, sahen sich etwas verlegen an.

"Wird es schnell gehen? Bei ihm, meine ich." House zeigte auf die geschlossene Badtür.

"Ja", antwortete der Angesprochene.

Ein poltern war zu hören und dann ein dumpfer Schlag. So als würde etwas umfallen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte der Todesengel ruhig.

House nickte leicht, ging mit ruhigen Schritten Richtung Bad, öffnete die Tür und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Aneurysma. Da er sich in den letzten fünf Monaten nicht mehr hat untersuchen lassen, geschweige denn Blutverdünner nahm." Der Engel machte eine kurze Pause. "Er hat nichts gespürt."

House ging neben seinem Freund in die Hocke, tastete nach dessen Puls. Kurz darauf erhob er sich, wandte sich an den Mann.

"Danke."

Der Todesengel neigte leicht den Kopf und lächelte.


End file.
